


The World Is Not Enough

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: According to Yuri, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Chivalry, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek is cool, Ski - Freeform, Snow, Snowboard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go skiing for a weekend. They get stuck on the ski lift and Yuri finds a reason to be more pissed than he already was.





	The World Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LGFUADJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/gifts), [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts), [lillykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/gifts).



> That's me taking part in the Otayuri Winter Weekend without even trying to follow any of the prompts. Sorry guys, I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> This drabble was betaread by [LGFUADJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/pseuds/LGFUADJJ), thanks a lot <3
> 
> Thanks to the writers' chat for putting up with me asking for help but not willing to give any indication of context of plot.

“It’s been like an hour!”

“It’s been four minutes.”

“Bullshit!”

Sat on the ski lift, Yuri nervously shakes his right ski in the void under him and lets the snow that covers the tip of the blade fall several meters to the white ground. On the other side of the seat, Otabek waits quietly, one foot swinging lazily in the air and the other securely tied to his snowboard. Far in front of them, in another seat, sits one large man. Or maybe it’s two people sitting so close it’s hard to distinguish them as they are leaning against each other. Maybe one of them wears a one-piece snowsuit that he borrowed from the Russian skiing team, because even on the slopes you cannot let yourself go. 

Of course Yuri threw a tantrum in the rental shop. Why would he wear skis like Victor if Otabek has a snowboard? He wants a snowboard too.

“Yuri,” Victor said with his terrible paternal tone, “you’ve never snowboarded in your life, you won’t be able to follow us on the slopes and it won’t be fun for anyone.”

“I’m not wearing the helmet!”

“Yes you are, what will Yakov say if Russia’s Ice tiger cuts his head open with his own ski?”

“I’ll cut your throat with my skate.”

Yuri accidentally forgets his helmet in the trunk of Victor’s car and sadly has to go skiing without it.

Victor can ski because he is Victor, and probably he can also snowboard and drive the snow groomer. Yuuri can ski too, to everyone’s surprise. With hindsight, it seems that his butt was designed to wiggle as he slaloms down the runs and it definitely provides him with great balance. Nobody asked Otabek anything about his abilities. He came with his board and his shoes and follows everyone, sometimes taking a detour in the powder snow, but always joining them at the ski lift. 

As for Yuri, it is far more complicated than he would like to admit. He, the reigning champion on the ice, is rather unstable on his skis, and already counts more falls than the other three combined. His shoes and his blades are almost as heavy as his whole body, he has no idea what to do with his sticks, and he would sell his soul for a toe pick. He can see that he is slowing down the group, but thankfully nobody complains, and Otabek doesn’t comment when he scoops him up and glides off-track to pick up one of his skis between the pines.

But now Yuri doesn’t have to worry about gliding or stopping because he is sitting in the ski lift and they have been immobile in the air for a while. He can feel his cheeks burn and it’s not because of the biting cold of the mountain. He glances to the side and Otabek is still as relaxed as usual. 

“You can bring a friend,” Victor had said, and there was no way Yuri was going to be the third wheel the whole weekend, so he had brought a friend. And now Otabek is here, impassive and nonchalant as ever, sitting barely a foot away from him.

“I’m cold,” Yuri groans. He is convinced that his toes are frozen in his boots and that he will soon lose a finger.

“It’s the wind. It’ll get better down between the pines.”

“I hate this place.”

“Victor and Yuuri are paying for everything, we can’t really complain.”

“I hate everybody.”

“Even me?”

“Not you, you dumbass.”

There is a strange sound and at first Yuri thinks it comes from the skiers under them but then he sees Victor waving his arms and shouting at them from the chair ahead of them.

“Yuuuuurriiiiiooooooo! Check your Instaaagraaaaaaaam!”

Yuri bites the tip of his glove to pull if off and fumbles in his jacket to take out his phone. He scrolls down quickly and finds a new publication by v-nikiforov. It’s a picture of Yuri crashing against a large orange sign that reads “WARNING – SLOW DOWN”. One of Yuri’s skis is flying out of the frame and his face expresses exactly how terrified he was the moment he ate the snow. It’s tagged #Yuriplisetsky #Russiashope #worldchampion #goldmedal #puregrace #snowagape

Yuri hisses and puts his phone back in his pocket. Victor turns to yell again.

“Jean-Jacques commented that you looked cute!”

Yuri growls and kicks in the air with his ski as he shakes his fist toward Victor’s seat. He throws his foot in front of him as if he could kick him and Otabek tenses.

“Yuri no!”

But it’s too late, Yuri’s ski clinks against the footrest and the binding snaps. Yuri gasps and throws himself against the bar of the seat to try and catch it, but Otabek pushes him back to prevent him from sliding down. They both watch Yuri’s ski fall without a word. It lands straight up, one end stuck in the snow and the other pointing up toward the sky.

“You could have killed someone,” Otabek says as they watch the skiers glide around Yuri’s ski. It fell right in the middle of a slope. 

The ski lift restarts a couple of minutes later and Yuri awkwardly manages to get off, hopping on one shoe to get out of the way quickly.

  
  


“It’s okay, it fell on a run, you can just ski there and pick it up,” Yuri says when Victor and Yuuri notice that he is missing a ski.

“Which run?”

Yuri shrugs.

“The Nevra,” Otabek says.

“Oh nooo Yuriiii,” Victor whines as he winces and flaps his arms at his sides.

“Sorry but I’m not going,” Yuuri says, shaking his head.

“And it was closed this morning because of icy patches,” Victor adds, “seriously Yuri why?”

“Are you complaining because there’s ice?” Yuri grumbles.

“Of all the resort it had to be this one…”

 

Yuri understands the real extent of his mistake when they stand at the top of the run in front of the sign. It’s black with a diamond shape under the name of the slope. The first hundred feet are so steep Yuri is light-headed just looking down. It feels like he will fall into the void and crash at the bottom if he bends a bit too far. The run is covered in ice that glimmers under the sun. Sharp rocks peep out from under the white layer and piles of snow make it easy to guess where people have crashed before. Tall pines limit the width of the trail and prevent any possible turns or attempts to slow down during the descent. It’s open, but no one dares to try it, and everybody turns left after the ski lift to go down the blue slope.

“My legs are not insured anymore,” Victor pouts after they have contemplated the steep angle of the run for a minute.

“We’ll just lose the deposit for his skis,” Yuuri says. “I really don’t think anybody should go.”

“Yeah, I’ll walk down the other run and go home,” Yuri mumbles bitterly, eager to get away from that craggy edge.

There is a light sniffle and Yuri looks at his side. Otabek pulls his ski goggles over his eyes, pushes his scarf up to cover his nose and, with a hip move, aligns his board with the slope. Yuri opens his mouth but cannot say anything before Otabek glides down a couple of feet and it’s too late to stop him. 

Victor and Yuuri cling to each other and let out undignified high-pitched gasps. Yuri’s eyes widen as he watches Otabek slide down the run. There is no hesitation in his movements. Low on his knees, he bends and straightens to absorb the bumps of the ice and the curves of his trajectory. His board glides on patches of ice, but not once does he lose his balance or move his arms awkwardly to stay on his feet. He soon disappears between the pines and leaves Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri gaping at the mountains. 

“We should go and wait for him at the end of the run to make sure he’s ok,” Yuuri says when he gets over his surprise.

“Yeah,” Victor nods, and they turn back to reach the beginning of the blue slope.

Yuri hops on one ski behind them. “Hey wait!” he shouts, “I can’t go! Don’t leave me!”

But Victor and Yuuri are already gone, lost in the crowd of skiers that slalom slowly on the wide groomed run.

In rage Yuri throws his sticks in the snow. He kicks off his only ski and lets himself fall on his butt. People look at him curiously, so he turns his back to them and holds his knees under his chin.

The wait is long and he is getting cold. He feels ridiculous sitting there alone, so small in front of the high mountains, hating himself for being angry and impulsive. He had thought that maybe if he invited Otabek to come they could have a good time, and maybe Yuri could try and tell him that he is not really satisfied with their friendship arrangement, but now he is just being a whiny child, and there is no way he can face Otabek after that. 

He is still pouting when he hears the soft crunch of the snow behind him. He looks up and Otabek is standing next to him, one foot attached to his board and the other free as he just came down the ski lift. There isn’t a snowflake on his parka, not a wet patch on his knees, nothing that would betray a fall during his descent. He has Yuri’s ski in one hand and holds out the other to help Yuri up.

Yuri dusts the snow off the back of his pants and freezes when Otabek kneels in front of him. He places Yuri’s skis parallel and holds them to help Yuri click his shoes back in the bindings. Yuri struggles to push his heel down on the second ski, and so Otabek patiently brushes the bits of ice off the mechanism and guides Yuri’s boot in place. When both skis are securely attached to his feet, Otabek glides to where Yuri has thrown his sticks and brings them back to him. He holds the straps so Yuri can pass them around his wrists.

“There… You’re good to go,” Otabek mutters when Yuri tightens his fists around the handles of his sticks.

Yuri nods. He feels strangely self-conscious as they stand together on one of the highest spots of the resort. It is the first time they are alone since they left St Petersburg.

“Victor and Yuuri they-“ Yuri begins.

“Are going back to the apartment,” Otabek cuts. “I saw them at the end of the run and told them I’d bring you your ski and we’d join them there.”

“They won’t come back here?”

Otabek shakes his head and Yuri’s heart races. He doesn’t know whether he is relieved or panicked to be alone with Otabek. He is glad that Victor is not here to lecture him but also feels humiliated that Otabek has had to fetch his ski and now has to escort him back home.  

“I’m sorry,” Yuri mumbles in his scarf.

Otabek tilts his head to the side.

“I’m sorry I got angry on the lift and my ski fell and you had to fetch it.”

Otabek looks at him silently and then has a slight shrug. “It was fun, I wouldn’t have tried that slope if you hadn’t given me an excuse.”

Yuri’s heartbeat is strong in his ears. His cheeks burn and his breathing is short. He knows if he does not make a move right now he will probably not have another occasion. He gets three seconds of reflection while Otabek fastens the bindings on his boot, and he is convinced that he will just pass out right there like the idiot he is.

When Otabek straightens up Yuri leans toward him and leaves the lightest kiss on his cheek. Otabek blinks, turns to face him, and sees him as red as a beetroot. 

“Thank you,” Yuri mutters quickly as he looks down at his skis.

Otabek keeps looking at him without a word and for a second Yuri sees his world crumble. Every possible case scenario goes through his mind as they face each other for what feels like a whole year. What if Yuri is mistaken and Otabek would have preferred to get Mila’s attention? What if he is not mistaken but he is already dating JJ? With hindsight it was just ridiculous to try, there is no way Otabek could have looked at him as something else other than a friend. Maybe as a younger brother. The thought makes Yuri cringe hard and his brain is rushing so confusedly that he just wants to sit down and close his eyes to make it stop.

“Is this all I get?”

It takes Yuri ten good seconds to focus back on Otabek’s face and see that his mouth is sort of bent upward to the side. If Yuri had not known Otabek he would have called it a smile, but it’s probably just his way of pouting or showing disapproval.

“What?” Yuri asks nervously.

“I risk my next skating season on that dangerous, even-Nikiforov-chickened-out slope, and I get a peck on the cheek?”

“I-“ Yuri starts, but he has no idea what to say next. 

Otabek shakes his head and looks down with a light chuckle, and Yuri is more disconcerted than ever. Otabek grabs the front of Yuri’s jacket and pulls him slightly. When Yuri loses his balance on his skis, Otabek wraps an arm around his waist and holds him securely against his chest. Yuri finds himself so close to Otabek’s lips that he cannot deny that he is smiling anymore. Their noses are almost touching, and he is sure Otabek can feel the heat of his cheeks. His eyes wander to Otabek’s jawline, the high angle of his cheekbones, and then the amused glimmer in his brown eyes. 

“Tell me if you think I’m asking for too much,” Otabek whispers, and Yuri can feel his breath on his skin, “but I was expecting something more like this…”

And he bends down, just enough to catch Yuri’s lips with his own. Yuri tenses in surprise, but then it’s just soft, and warm, and it makes his heart beat so fast that he never wants it to end. He presses back against Otabek’s lips and throws his arms around his neck. His sticks, still attached to his wrists, fly and clink together behind Otabek. Otabek smiles and Yuri cannot repress a giggle. Soon it’s a true laugh that has him shake with joy in Otabek’s arms. The cold air of the summits tickles his face as he throws his head back and lets relief spread in his chest. Otabek kisses his neck and holds him tighter, and Yuri cannot stop laughing. 

 

“We need to go back,” Otabek mutters after they have kissed for so long Yuri’s lips are as hot as his cheeks. 

“We still have time,” Yuri pouts as he stays close to Otabek.

“Not if you fall five times during the next descent.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Well, that was short,” Otabek shrugs, and Yuri is mad, so he kisses Otabek again to show him.

 

“Come on, it’ll be dark soon,” Otabek says once Yuri lets him breathe.

But Yuri does not move. He bends forward and rests on his sticks and refuses to glide a foot. “I want to enjoy being with you a bit more,” he says in his scarf.

Otabek sighs and bites his lower lip. “Yuri… I can assure you we’ll have time for that,” he says slowly, watching Yuri’s big innocent eyes shine. “We sleep in the same room.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come an see me on [Tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> More Otayuri T rated fluff? [2200 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096324) [5000 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116415) :)


End file.
